Five Nights At Fluffy's
Five Nights at Fluffy's is a fnaf fangame, created by TNZ. Story It's the year 1981, and Fluffy Fundog's Playhouse, after many incidents at a sister location, including a murder, is re-opening. Fluffy's was basically an indoor park. You could go to 3 playrooms, or take a bite to eat and watch the band. There was also an arcade. It was doing well. No incidents happened for the couple months it was open. Then, one day, an incident happened. It had to do with Fluffy, and that's all you need to know. You, Frank Johnson, are the night guard. You must watch the animatronics, as they wander around at night. Gameplay You are in an office, with two doors beside you, that have both a light, and a close button. You have a window in front of you, that has a light button. As stated, you have to watch the animatronics with the monitor, until 6AM. There are vents located around the location, where animatronics can get around quicker. None of them lead into your office, though. If you want to seal a vent, go on any camera, and hold down a button that says Seal Vent. It will unseal once you click off of it. Areas Stage Dining Room Kitchen 1st Playroom 2nd Playroom 3rd Playroom Arcade Corner Harry's Stage Parts and Services Left Hall Right Hall The Office Animatronics The animatronics that try to kill you when night comes: Fluffy Fundog The mascot of the playhouse. He is a golden colored dog, with a purple top hat. During the day, he will spend most of his time on stage, singing a song. He knows about 20 songs. In between songs, he will go off stage, and greet the children. He might talk to them, and sometimes give them a nice, warm hug! At night, he is active on night 1he will usually use vents to get around, but sometimes he ignores them. When he reaches your office, you will see him at the window. He then goes to the left door, and will kill you if you do not close the door. When the power goes out, you will hear the window shatter, and footsteps running up to you, where he will then kill you in a matter of seconds. Whiskers the Cat Whiskers is a light gray cat, with a lighter colored belly. She is to the right of Fluffy on the stage at day. She will sing along with Fluffy, and knows the same songs that Fluffy knows. Like Fluffy, in between songs, she will interact with children. She can ask questions such as "How is your day so far?" or "How is the food?". At night, she is active on night 1. she is slow to move. She will most likely use vents, and can rarely be seen not. When she reaches your office, she will go straight to the right door, and you must close it, or she will kill you. Pedro the Pigeon Pedro is a dark gray pigeon, with gigantic wings, and a guitar strapped to him. He plays guitar on stage. He plays his guitar to Fluffy and Whisker's music. In some songs, he has his own guitar solo. He always stays on stage during the day, only moving when a new song starts playing. However, at night, he is extremely active. He starts moving on night 2. Once he is active, you can see him in one room, flip the monitor down, than up right after, and he will be in a different room. Once he reaches the office, he will stand at the window, then the lights will flicker, and he will go to the left door. Then the lights will flicker more and he will kill you if the door is open. Sam the Squirrel Sam is a light hazel square, with a long bushy tail, and two big teeth. At day, he will usually stay in his snack bar, where parents can order food for their kids. He will "cook" the food, and serve it to their table. Then, the parents pay for the food, and with advanced recognition in his endoskeleton eyes, he can detect if it's the right amount, or even money at all. He has many kinds of food. Burgers, Hot Dogs, Pizza, and he also has some snacks, like some chips bags. At night, he will start being active on night 3 and he moves at a normal speed across the playhouse, until he is in the right hallway, where he will start sprinting to your office, and pause at your door. After a few seconds of staying still, he will jump out at you, unless the door is closed. And then he will not leave your door until you flash the door light two or three times. Harry Hamster Harry is a bright orange, chubby hamster. He's basically his own band. In the 2nd playroom, there is a small stage that Harry performs on. He knows 30 about songs, more than the other animatronics. He can sing, but he also tells jokes, and sometimes dances. During the night, he will peek out of his curtain sometimes. When you look at his camera when he's peeking, he will go back in. If you don't keep checking it, he will come out. He moves on camera, but he's not very fast. He will sometimes use vents, but sometimes ignore them. When he gets to the office, he will go to the right door, and kill you unless the door is closed. Ricky Rat Ricky is an animatronic rat, with big ears. In the 3rd playroom, one corner has an arcade. Ricky usually hangs around there. He will walk over to kids playing games, and give them tips on the game. When a kid is finished, he will go over to Ricky, and put their tickets in his chest, which is a built in ticket counter, and then they can buy prizes. At night, Ricky is slow to move, and he will ALWAYS use the vents. When he gets to the office, he will stay at the window for a while, and will then go to the left door, and will kill you if the door is not closed. Dark "Um, hello, hello? He's coming. He's at my door, oh no, NO...#$_&*$($)$(@%^&*$^#*------Connection lost." As you could tell by the nice intro, you should be pretty scared of this guy. Dark is a very dark blue, withered version of Fluffy. Occasionally, you can see his face blocking a camera. You need to switch to another camera immediately, or you're sure to die. He will appear in your office, and he will then kill you in a matter of seconds. He has a complex backstory, that dates back to the first location, but more will be revealed later in the series. Gallery Fluffy Fundog.jpeg|A picture of Fluffy Category:Games